CaN YoU FeEl ThE SuNsHiNe?
by Thunder Pikachu1
Summary: Classic Tails just thinks it's a cute little doll of himself. But when he goes to sleep, the doll comes to life and kills people and makes it look like Classic Tails did it. The doll wants to get the young fox all alone, anything, so he can get the one thing he neds to be whole. Classic Tails' heart. Can the young twin-tailed fox stop the evil doll of himself? Read to see..
1. Prologue

***enter Tom, Thunder, Tales, Rush, and me***

**Tom:** **What's up all you Toonami faithful viewers? Time to begin a new story here on fanfiction. This time it's a Sonic the Hedgehog one.**

**Thunder: Yep.. You STILL need to up-date Poke Hearts and me and Albinia Captured! And the PMD one!**

**Me: Relax Thunder. I'll get to it.**

**Tales: Yeah, give her time...**

**Rush: Right, well as Tom said, this is a Sonic story.. Only dark and evil..**

**Me: Yep. Now, Tom, if you place.**

**Tom: Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride. Pushes the touchscreen buttons and the play button in th emiddle of the circle.**

**XXXX**

**Prologue**

A doll that looked like Tails only with a red gem on its head that glowed in the dark, looked up from where it sat un-moving on the bed of a young two-tailed fox's room. The doll's black eyes glowed a blood red as it chuckled a dark evil chuckle, standing up. It walked over to the edge of the bed and jumped off of it. The doll had a plan… An evil one. The younger Tails, the 4 year old one, stayed here in this room with him, and he was going to start messing with the young fox. Turning him against his friends, making them look like they were the bad guys, killing people and blaming it all on the young fox.

Then all of his friends were leave him all alone again, just as his mother and father did four years ago. Then, he could get the kit's soul much more eaiser with his friends out of the way. The doll began to laugh a laugh so evil it would make even the bravest of people hide in fear.

"Soon Tails.. Soon you're heart will be mine! Then I will be complete! And this time your friends won't be able to help you! Mwahahaha!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to the next Chapter of the story.**

**Thunder: ALREADY?**

**Me: Hey, I have like up to Chapter 2 done.. I'm posting 'em.**

**Tales: Sounds good to me.**

**Rush: Me too.**

**Tom: -nods- Now, let's begin. -pushes button-**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

**Classic Tails' POV**

It had been a month since Classic Sonic and I came back to the future to see our older-selves. I missed being around the older two-tailed fox and hedgehog, and my big brother did too, but his was another reason. I didn't understand what the two of them were doing.. I saw them kiss a few times, but I never really understood until my older-self told me. Both of them liked each other, well.. More than like, they loved each other. I didn't really mind, I thought it was cute, but I had a lot of questions about it. Most of which I wouldn't know about till I was older, but I guess I could wait till then. I wonder what it was like to love someone… Sonic told me it was the best thing in the world you find that one person that loves you back for who you are, and feel the same away about you. The one you want to spend the rest of your life with. I had nodded, trying to understand what he meant. Guess I'll find out one day.

Right now, I was sitting on the couch watching as Sonic, my time Sonic, play a video game on the TV. The old one of us were sitting in the other room, talking, listening as the 10 year old got mad and yelled at his game. I shook my head and sighed.

"Sonic, let me see the controller," I told him, holding out my small gloved hand.

"No Tails, I can do this," he replied, without looking up from his game.

"But Sonic I can—"

"No."

I sighed and set back again. "Fine. I only wanted to help you. But oh well. I'll go see what we're doing."

I jumped up and walked off over to the older hedgehog and fox. I sighed and set down on a chair.

"You okay mini-me?" the 13 year old fox asked, his blue eyes looking at me. "We heard what happened."

I sighed sadly looking up at them. Green eyes and blue eyes met my black ones. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish he'd let me help him.."

"You wanna help him badly even if it's a video game don't you Tails?" the older Sonic questioned me. "You want to prove to him that you're useful even if it's a game you have to prove that to. Am I right?"

I looked at the navy blue hedgehog, wide-eyed. He understood how I felt. He understood that I wanted Sonic to that I wasn't just some weak 4 year old fox, I wanted him to be proud of me because I did something myself. On my own with no-ones help..

"I—" I looked down at the light brown table with a sad sigh, tears in my eyes as I chocked out, "I do.. I want him or you to see that I'm not just a little 4 year old kid, that I can help you with things. I want him to—"

"Slow down there little past bro," Sonic said,patting me on my back. "I already do. Tails, you're the best brother I could ever hope for. You might be 4, but you're very smart for your age. You can do things most 4 year olds can't. You're a very awesome little fox with two-tails and I couldn't ask more for you then your best, and that's what you give all the time. Your best."

I looked up at him with teary black eyes as my older self looked at him in both shock and happiness. "Y-you do? You really think that about me?"

"Of cause I do," he gave me a grin and wink. "You're my little brother no matter what time you're from, and I love you no matter what. Look tell you what, I'll go and talk with mini-me about letting you help him on his game. Will that make you feel a bit better kiddo?"

"Yeah, it would in a way," I told him, nodding.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

The 20 year old got up and walked into the living room where the younger hedgehog was still on the same part on his game, getting even more mad at it. He finally got so mad he threw the controller on the ground, crossing his arms and glared at the TV.

"Game.. I hate you."

"Mad huh?" a voice asked from behind him.

The light-blue hedgehog turned his head around to face the older one. His black eyes softened once he saw him. He gave a small nod as the navy blue one set down beside him. Classic Sonic looked up at him.

"You know," Modern Sonic started, "if you let Tails help you, I'm pretty sure he can get you past this part of the game. I know you've been stuck on it for a good few weeks now. Why don't you let him help you out, Mini-me?"

The younger one sighed looking down at the light-green rag under him. "I know he wants to help me, Older-me. I really do, but I want him to grow up a bit more before he plays this game. It's not very good for little kids to play."

"Now don't give me that," the older one said, shaking his head. "You are 10 year's old. A kid yourself and yet you can play it and he can't?"

"….It's not for younger kids.."

"Mini-me, stop trying to cover it up," M. Sonic replied, starting to get a little ticked off with his younger self. "Tails came into the other room feeling down that you wouldn't let him help you. He doesn't think that you think of him as something more than just a little kid. He told us he wished you'd be proud of him, that you'd let him do things to help you. That you'd let him do a more things on his own."

C. Sonic's eyes went wide as he heard what his older self told him. He was quiet for a few heartbeats, taking in all that what said. He felt bad that I had to feel like that. He put his ears down feeling horrible for that.

"He did..?"

"Yes he did. Now I think you need to go in there and tell him you're sorry and let him try the game. Got it?"

"Got it.."

The two hedgehogs got up and walked back into the other room where my older self and I were talking. We stopped and turned our heads around as they walked into the room. The younger of the two walked over to me and bent down so he was eye-level with me.

"Tails.." C. Sonic started, his voice was soft and quiet as he spoke to me, "I'm sorry for not letting you play the game. I'm also sorry that I don't treat you the way a big brother should. I'm so sorry little bro. Can you forgive me? I promise I'll make it up to you."

I set there sient for a while. Everyone was too waiting to see what I was going to say about this. With a smile, I hugged the light-blue hedgehog.

"It's okay big brother. I forgive you," I told him, pulling back, grinning big. "And I always will. I love you."

He smiled and hugged me back, which I still had my arms around him. "Thank you, and I love you too, Tails."

I giggled. "I know you do. No matter how I get. Right?"

"Right," both hedgehogs said at the same time, making me and my older self smile big.

"Come on kid, let's go play the game," C. Sonic said, standing up.

"Yay!" I cheered and ran off into the next room with the others following me.

I set down and played the game as the others watched, sitting down on the couch or chair. I played the game till it was my bed time and C. Sonic turned the game off and took me up to my room. He laid me down in bed pulled the covers up over me.

"Night, kiddo."

"Night, Sonic."

He smiled and turned the lights off and walked out. I yawned and rolled over on my side in the bed, curling up and falling to sleep. The fox doll's eyes glowed a bright crimson red as it came to life again. He walked over and looked down at me, grinning evilly.

"Yes… Sleep tight Tails, for tomorrow your nightmare begins! And no-one can help you.." the doll laughed before going off into the night, laughing a dark demonic laugh as he did so.


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello everyone.. And yes, this story DOES hint yaoi... Classic Sonic and Morden Sonic. My friend got me into that pairing... It won't be very much, as this story is mostly on Tails and Tails Doll.**

**Thunder: Yep.**

**Tales: Glad I don't have an evil doll of me.**

**Me: You do.**

**Tales: CRAP.**

**Rush: It BETTER not do what Tails Doll does..**

**Me: He might.. I dunno yet.. Anyway, to the next Chapter. Tom?**

**Tom: You got it. Sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter. -pushes button and chapter begins-**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Sonic calling me down to eat. I looked at my clock beside my bed to see it was around nine in the morning. Yawning, I jumped out of my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. The first thing I noticed after I was done doing that, I saw…. Blood on my wall? I gasped and slowly walked over to it to get a better look at what it said. It read:

CaN YoU FeeL the SuNsHiNe TaIlS? LoOk In YoUr ClOsest… YouR'lL SeE WhAt YoU DiD LaSt NiGhT…

I gulped, I did what the note on the wall said. I walked over to it, and saw that the door was closed and the floor around it was covered in blood. I slowly reached for the handle and opened the door. I nearly screamed at what I saw in there. There was the head of a dog with brown fur, it's body laid beside it. For the first time I saw that my white gloves were the color red.. Blood red. There was more writing on the inside of the door.

YoU SeE TaIlS? YoU ArE A KiLlEr… YoU KiLlEd ThIs PeRsOn. BuT DoN't WoRrY. I wOn'T TeLl On A FrIeNd. I Am YoUr OnLy FrIeNd TaIlS. YoU'lL SoOn SeE ThAt…

"N-no.. I'm not a killer.. I didn't do this!" I cired out to open air, and fell on my knees crying.

"Tails! Are you coming for what?" I heard the voice of Sonic calling me again.

"I-Ill be down in a few Sonic!" I called back to him.

I had to clean this mess up. No-one must find out what happened, even if I didn't do it. I cleaned myself up of all the blood on me then put the body in a bag and put it over my shoulder and walked down stairs. I started to walk outside when a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going with that, Mini-me?"

I turned around and saw my older self standing there, arms crossed looking at me weirdly. I gulped and glanced at the bag on my shoulder.

"I'm taking it outside, older-me. It's trash and I'm going to go and put it in the trashcan," I replied, hoping he would believe my lie.

The older fox didn't look like he believed me, but he nodded anyway, trusting me since I was him after all. "Alright Mini-me. But make it fast. Sonic made some food for us, and you don't want to eat it cold, do ya?"

"No way. I'll be fast as Sonic!"

To prove my point, I spun around and ran as fast as I could out of the house. I looked back to make sure my older self didn't follow me or was watching. Once I made sure, I ran off into the woods with a sholve in my hand and began to dig a hole in the ground to hide the dead body. Once I was done, I was covered in dirt from head to toe, and tired as all heck. I put the bag in the hole and re-covered it up. I fell on my back, tired out and closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up sometime later on durning the day. It was close to about noon or one since the sun was high up in the middle of the sky. I jumped realizing I was gone far longer than I thought I'd be and ran off back to the house. I slowed down as I saw some cops at the house. I froze for a second and made my way to the house. As I was about to the house. As I was about to open the door to inter, it opened to show C. Sonic standing there looking both relied and worried at the same time. He turned back to look inside the house at something I couldn't see yet.

"Tails is here!" he called.

He turned back around to look at me and nodded for me to come inside the house. I returned the nod and walked inside. I saw the older hedgehog and fox sitting at a table with two very large dogs. All eyes turned on me as I walked over to them.

"Miles "Tails" Prower, we have some questions for you," the first dog cop told me. "Do you promise to answer them truthfully?"

"Y-yes sir," I replied with a nod.

"Good boy," the second dog cop said, nodding his head and looked down at some notes he took. "Tails, do you happen to know of the murder of both Dr. Eggman as well as a young dog?"

My eyes widen hearing this. My brain couldn't think of the fact of Robotnik being dead. But what shocked me too was that they knew of the dog that I just had to hide.

"R-Robotnik i-is d-dead?" I stammered out, shakly.

The first dog nodded again. "Yes. He was found dead this afternoon. Do you know anything about that?"

"No sir I don't."

"What about the murder of a young brown dog?"

I shook my head to both clear it and to say no. "I don't sir."

"Are you sure?" the second dog questioned, leaning towards me. "Your friends said you were gone since 9 this morning. Who's to say you didn't go and kill the dog and Robotnik? He was your's and Sonic's enemy was he not? Who's to say you didn't go and kill him for all the things he did to you and Sonic?"

The first cop put a hand on the other's shoulder. "Calm yourself. He's only 4.."

"A 4 year old that could be a murder!" the second dog snapped, before turning back to me. "Did you or did you not want to get pay-back for all he did to you?"

"I never wanted to sir. I never thought of it. I never thought of Robotnik ever being killed, sir. Sonic taught me that killing is wrong and to never do it. I would never go and kill someone even if they did to bad things to me. It would be wrong to and I would be just like them if I want and did that."

Sonic, both of them, and my older self smiled at my answer. I had been raised up well by them. The first cop smiled as well, but the 2nd cop gave me a weird look that made me gulp.

"I think we're done here.. Time you for your time," the first cop told us before they both left the house.

I sighed in relief once they were gone. I felt a lot better once they were. But what troubled me was they knew of the murders and came here… Did they think one of us did it? That I did it? I never killed anyone in my life, so why would they?

"Tails?" the voice of Sonic snapped me out of my train of thought. I turned around to look at him. He had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot on the ground looking at me. "Can you tell us just why you were gone for so long?"

"Oh…" I said, looking down at the ground, trying to come up with a lie to tell them and fast. Once I got one I looked back up at the 10 year old hedgehog. "You see Sonic, I went out to throw the trash anyway and thought I saw something a little ways down the street and I followed it. Turned out to only to a little butterfly. By the time I realized that and looked around, I saw that I was lost and tried to find my way back here and it took all the time to finally find home."

"Alright… So that must be why the cops thing one of us killed Robotnik and the dog… And why they think you did it.. Well that one cop anyway. But you didn't.. Right Tails?"

"R-right Sonic. I would never kill anyone. Never."

"Good. I've taught you will then.." he sighed, shaking his head. "Now, run along and play? I gotta talk with older us."

"Just a moment Sonic, I'd like to talk to Mini-me," M. Tails spoke up, making all of us looking. The hedgehog nodded and set down to start talking with his older self as we walked off into the next room.

Once we were out of ear shot, did the older fox turn to face me. I gulped looking up at me. "I know what happened, Mini-me," he told me with a sigh. "Remember, what you're going through, I did as well at that age. I know you didn't murder that dog or Robotnik. Someone else did. But I can't remember who it was right now."

"Oh… Did you tell Sonic or the cops that?" I questioned.

He shook his head. "No. This just stays between us for now. Untill we found out more info on who is doing all of these killings and blaming them on you, or me, whatever, we won't tell Sonic, both of them, about this. Okay?"

I gave a small nod. "Okay older-me."

"And Mini-me?" the older fox questioned, as he looked down at me. "You know you can tell me anything right? Really if it's something about this. I won't tell a soul. You know that, right?"

I nodded up at him. "I know, Older-me. If I find out more about this, or have any trouble I'll call you. I promise."

The older kitsune smiled. "Good. Now you go do as Sonic said and go and play. I gotta go and talk to both Sonic about this. And don't worry, I won't tell them anything of what we talked about, or of that I know you didn't do this things. I gotta go along with that they think, you know?"

Without another word, he walked off leaving me alone. I sighed and walked up to my room and laid down on my bed thinking all of what happened over. It didn't make any since. Who would go and blame this on me? I hugged my fox doll close to me and closed my eyes taking another nap. The doll came to life again and grinned and crept off to get the dead body of Eggman and put it in my room again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Tails Doll chuckled quietly as he finished writing the new message on the wall in blood. The fox doll went over to the nightstand and hopped back onto it. The blood that was on his hands disappeared as he became nothing more than a doll again.

Sunlight shined through the window of the room. Sonic's voice once again called up from downstairs.

"Tails! It's time to eat! Get up!"

Hearing that every morning, you'd think I'd be use to it by now. I was far from use to it with all the things going on, I'd wish to get some more sleep. Or even stay asleep. I hated waking up in the morning, just thinking about what kind of message and who was killed last night, would scare anyone. Maybe even Sonic.

Sighing, I set up in the bed, rubbing sleep out of my eyes, I looked over at the wall where the messages had appeared before from. Just as last time when the dog was killed, there was another message there.

_My, My, SeEmS YoU'rE BeEn At It AgAiN TaIlS. Go AnD SeE._

I gulped in fear and did as I was told. I saw the body of Robotnik laying there. His face was all bloody, his fingers were ripped off and put inside of his mouth. His belly was ripped over, and his insides were hanging out. I felt sick. I put a hand over my mouth and backed away, tears in my eyes. I needed Older-me... Now...

"O-Older-me!" I wailed.

The 14 year old fox darted into the room. He saw me sitting on the floor, crying my eyes out. He walked over and pulled me close to him, trying to calm me down. I buried my face into the white fur on his chest. The older fox began rubbing my back, trying harder to calm me.

"Shh.. It's okay Mini-me... Calm down..."

"I'm scared Older-me..." I whispered.

"What happened?"

"...L-Look over there."

M. Tails looked over to the closet and saw the dead body of Robotnik. He gasped and I cried harder. The older fox turned his gaze back on me and pulled me closer to him, so I was now sitting on his lap, crying my eyes out. M. Tails began rocking back and forwards.

"Calm down, Mini-me.. It'll be alright.. Just calm down..."

"I'm trying... Older-me.. I dunno what to do.."

The 14 year old fox sighed and hugged me close to him. "It'll be alright.. I promise.."

"O-okay.."

The older fox let me go once I was calmed down enough. The two of us went over to the body of Robotnik. I shook a little with a small whimper. M. Tails pulled close to him. I smiled, feeling a little bit better. The two of us put the dead body into another bag, and cleaned up the blood that was on the floor and on the wall.

"You ready?"

"...I-I'm ready.."

The two of us crept off to bury Robotnik's body.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

M. Tails and I were making our way to the woods to bury the body of Robotnik. I was still shaking and crying a little. I glanced back to make sure that no one was following us. The older fox was carrying the body in a bag on his back.

"Older-me?"

The 14 year old fox glanced down at me. "Yes?"

"...What if someone finds out?"

"No one will find out. I'm still here ain't I?"

"Yeah.. But you said if yourself, er.. myself, that not everything is going the same since Classic Sonic and I are here this time. So... What if someon does find out.. And something bad happens.. Or to one of us?"

The older twin-tailed fox frowned, his blue eyes clouded in fear for a moment before it was gone. I thought I was seeing things, and frowned slightly in wonder. He sighed and got down on one knee so he was eye-level with me. The bag on the ground beside him.

"Mini-me, I prmise you that nothing bad will happen to anyone."

"..You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"...Okay."

He stood back up and put the bag over his shoulder once more and walked off. I followed after him, ffeeling a bit better, but not much. I kept getting this feeling that something.. or someone was watching us. I glanced around and saw nothing.

_Get a hold of yourself Tails... Nothing's out there.._

The two of us walked on till we came to the middle of the forest. The older fox put the bag down.

"Alright, this should be a good enough place."

"Right.."

I glanced around once more getting that feeling again. All around us were trees and grass. If someone or... something was there, I couldn't see who or what it was. A little part of me was glad that I couldn't see what was out there, if something even was.

"Mini-me, you alright?" the voice of M. Tails snapped me back to reality.

I turned around and looked up at him. He had already started digging the hole. I gave a small nod.

"Yeah.. I'm fine."

"Alright.. Just making sure."

From the way he said that, it didn't sound like he believed me that I was fine. I wasn't even sure if I was fine or not anymore. Shaking my head, I grabbed the other shovel and began to help him dig.

"...Older-me?"

"What?"

"Shouldn't we tell Sonic about this?"

"No."

No? He didn't wanna tell Sonic that there was someone out there killing people and making it sound like I did it when I woke up? I already knew that it wasn't me from the blood on the wall. Why would I go and write myself a message saying what I did last night? Maybe I really was doing it.. Maybe I really am a killer... Maybe, just maybe, I have a crazy dark side like Sonic has Fleetway Sonic as his, and mine goes and kills people and tells me about it.

I shook my head once more. No, that couldn't be. I couldn't have an evil side like Sonic. I never went Super Tails before. It would be awesome if I could, even I could help out Sonic more then we fought Robotn-..

I put my ears down as I realized that there would be no fighting Robotnik anymore. He was the person we were now burying. It made my heart hurt a little bit. Robotnik was bad, sure, and he did some pretty bad things to us, but I never did want him to die.. Not like this... Sonic never did too. He could have killed him time and time again in the past, but he never did.

_"Sonic? How come you never kill Robotnik?"_

_The hedgehog looked back at me, his black eyes wide. "What?"_

_"I said, 'How come you neve kill Robotnik'? After everything that he did to us.. All the people that he's hurt.. Wouldn't it just be easier to kill him and be done with it?"_

_Sonic got down on one knee so that he was eye-level with me. "Tails, killing Robotnik would be one of the easier things in the world for me to do. But there's a reason that I don't."_

_"What's that Sonic?"_

_"If I killed him then I'd be just like him. He killed so many animals when he put others into his robots. If I killed him, I'd be going to his level. A great hero doesn't need to kill to win a battle, Tails. A great hero knows when the battle's already won or lost. Killing isn't one of the ways to win these battles." He chuckled at the lost look on my face. Sonic patted me on my head, making me chuckle. "You'll understand someday keed.."_

That talk I had with Sonic before we came to the future and were stuck here, made more sence to me now then it did back then. I understood now what my older brother was saying to me. Killing someone just because they did back things to you really doesn't make you a hero. It makes you bad and rotten like whoever was doing this. I would never do something like that. Sonic taught me a lot better.

"Hello? Earth to Mini-me? You in there?"

"Huh? What?"

I was so caught in my thoughts, that I didn't realize that I had stopped digging and was staring off into space. M. Tails was looking at me, worry showing in his bright blue eyes. I felt bad for worrying him so much. I didn't mean to. The older fox got back down to my eye-level once again. His blue eyes were bright with worry, as I looked up at him. I frowned feeling bad.

"You were spacing out again, Mini-me. Had me worried there.."

"Oh.." Now I really felt bad. "I'm sorry Older-me.. Just.. Got a lot on my mind right now."

"I know.." M. Tails pulled me into a hug, which I returned. "That's why I'm here to help you though this."

"I know." I pulled back from the hug and looked up at him again. "And I'm glad. But... Older-me, how come you don't wanna tell Sonic about what's going on?"

The look in his eyes told me everything, but he went ahead and spoke what his eyes were saying to me. "Because Mini-me, what happened in the past might now happen again. I remember telling Sonic about it.. But something bad happened. I don't want you to go through that.."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, but I'm just making sure.. Okay?"

I frowned. "Okay.."

The older fox smiled and stood back up. "Now, let's finish this, shall we?"

"Right."

XXXXXX

After a long day of digging, the two of us were done at last. When we got back home, the stars were already out. M. Tails made up a lie to both Sonic about where the two of us had been all day. I still kept thinking that we should tell them.. I mean, heck, wouldn't M. Sonic already know what was going on, since is already happened to Older-me? Or was he just playing along till I was ready to tell?

I'd ask him later...

I headed up to my room and crawled into my bed. I pulled the covers around myself, and hugged the small fox doll that C. Sonic had given me a few days ago. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
